Admit It
by scandalous muffins
Summary: FAX. First Story Ever. Suddenly, his hand found mine. I glanced down at his hand, and then back up at his face.


**My first fanfiction! Yay! It's just a little oneshot, I thought I'd start off slow. It's Max Ride, narrated by Max if you didn't get that. Please review! **

It's been three weeks since I saved the world from Itex. Three weeks since Nudge, Angel, Total and I came back to the rest of the flock. Three weeks since I hugged Fang on that beach. Three weeks since he hugged me back and told me he'd never leave again.

And yet, here he was, getting ready to take off with Iggy and Angel.

Okay, I know they're just going to get food while Gazzy, Nudge, and I would keep working on our 'Island Paradise Retreat' as Angel called it. Yeah, you heard me. The Flock convinced me to stay on this island, at least for a little bit. Of course, it was mostly Angel with her puppy-dog eyes and mind-control. But, I had to admit that I really did love this island. Fang had made sure that he, Iggy and Gazzy had found a deserted island that included a deserted mansion/hotel/retreat thing. All we had to do was clean it, really. As much as the Flock hated cleaning, there was no way I was letting them live in a dusty, dirty house.

"Don't forget the hot dogs! Maybe you could get some with cheese in them? I really like Oscar Meyer the best, but Nathan's Famous are pretty good too…" Nudge was reminding Angel, who rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Nudge, it'd be a bit hard to forget the hot dogs, since that's all you've been thinking _and_ talking about for the past twenty minutes!" Angel declared, rolling her eyes.

"We'll have the dining room clean by the time you come back." I said, laughing a little. It was crazy to think that we now lived in a place with a _dining room_.

Fang nodded, and unfurled his wings. Iggy and Angel did the same, Iggy's hand lightly brushing Angel's wing as they took off.

"Come on, guys. Let's go clean." I said, nodding my head in the direction of the house.

"On second thought, let's go swimming!" Gazzy mimicked my voice and I glared at him.

"Or maybe we should clean…" Gazzy faltered at my death glare.

"Right. Cleaning. Great idea, Gasman." I nodded and flashed a smile, climbing the hill that the house was built on.

Right as we were finishing cleaning the windows in the giant dining hall, Fang, Iggy and Angel clambered in. Well, Angel and Iggy did. Fang came in silently as always.

"Yum. Finally, something other than roast field mouse on a stick!" I said happily as I ate my third hot dog.

Fang glared at me.

"You know, Fang, since you love roasted animals on a stick so much, I could take your hamburger off your hands." Nudge suggested, eying Fang's hamburger hungrily while he gave her a 'Don't even think about it' look.

"Here, Nudge, just take mine." I surrendered my last cheese dog to Nudge, who had already eaten five.

"Hey! No fair!" Gazzy cried. He and Nudge were having a hot dog and hamburger eating contest.

Angel rolled her eyes and handed a hamburger to Gazzy.

"Fine, Gazzy, you win. I'm stuffed." Nudge finally said after eating two more hot dogs and a pile of macaroni salad.

Gazzy smiled and finished off his ninth hamburger and his own pile of macaroni salad.

"Let's go swimming!" Nudge said after a moment of quite un-Nudge-like silence.

"Okay, let's go to the pool." I agreed. The house came well equipped with an Olympic-size pool.

"Well, I mean the ocean…" Nudge admitted.

"The pool's safer." I said.

"But there's no fish to talk to." Angel said, giving me her puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed, looking over at Fang. He smirked at me. I was on my own. "Well…fine. To the ocean." Fang was still smirking.

I watched as Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy played Marco Polo. Angel was cheating a little, staying under for five minutes at a time. I sat on the beach, watching the sun get closer and closer to the horizon.

Fang plopped down next to me. "Hey. We…need to talk."

"Um, okay, what about?" I looked sideways at Fang, who was fiddling with his fingers. He looked a little…nervous. Wait…Fang? Nervous? Those two words didn't go together in a sentence unless the words 'is never' were between them.

"Us."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Uh…"

"Max…"

"Fang…"

We both turned to look at each other. Suddenly, his hand found mine. I glanced down at his hand, and then back up at his face. He was staring intently into my eyes.

"I love you." We both blurted out at the same time. I couldn't help but grinning like a fool. Fang cracked a rare smile.

Both of our bodies were quickly closing the gap between us. He pulled me closer to him and my arms intertwined themselves around his neck as my hands went through his hair. His warm lips met mine and my eyes closed. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing heavily, like when he had kissed me in the cave. But this time, I didn't fly away. I kissed him again.

Halfway through the second kiss, I heard a giggle. We broke apart, and found we had an audience. Nudge and Angel were giggling to themselves, and Gazzy was whispering in Iggy's ear.

My face turned dark red.

"Oh, Max!" Nudge cried out, jumping out of the water and giving me a giant hug.

"Are you and Fang together now?" Angel asked.

"Uh, well…yes." I said, blushing even harder, as the sun finally sank beneath the horizon. "We'd better go in now…"

I couldn't help but smile as I noticed that Fang was still holding my hand.


End file.
